1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating application programs in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for operating application programs in an electronic device through a touch keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, several commercially available computer programs or application programs at present, including Outlook and PowerPoint applications developed by Microsoft Corporation, have their respective user interfaces 10 comprised of a plurality of operation areas 20. The operation areas 20 can show some information for users. However, a user is always required to use a pointing device, e.g. mouse, to constantly move the cursor back and forth between the operation areas 20 or to scroll/pan the operation areas 20 in order to completely browse all the information shown thereon. Generally, these actions are very time-consuming and inconvenient for users.